Slytherin recording studios, inc
by thepastelbear
Summary: MODERN AU: Serina Snape moved to England. But, there is one secret about her- She is Zodiacmxsk, a online DJ phenomenon. When she gets an internship at Slytherin Recording studios, she meets the CEO's snarky son,Draco. They automatically hate each other. But when Draco is forced into a marriage by his father, the two start having an affair. Can Serina keep her secrets under wraps?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sighed, waiting for my flight to touch ground in England. The time zone change and the stress already bothered me already. And the pain of mom's death...it was unbearable. I shook off the depression hanging over me, and grinned. "'Kay, Ser, you get to live with dad in England. Sure, it's not America, but it's still cool." My dad, Severus Snape, hadn't left my mom. He worked in England originally, met my mom, and went to the U.S to get married. But his work always took him back to the UK so he lived in London, while mom and I had lived in sunny L.A. But then mom had died of cancer three months ago. It hit us hard. Dad came from London for the funeral. He was devastated. The only arrangement was for me to move in with him in his Sherlock Holmes-style flat, minus the bullet holes in the wall. I had three months to pack up and leave. It was convenient, since I was entering my first year of college.

I quickly realized that I was crying. I blinked as the plane landed. The plane suddenly was a metropolis of people bustling to get their bags. I looked at my laptop in my lap. The clear case on the front was covered in stickers, as sorting from a turntable to galaxy cats. I was a DJ, and widely known, to my discomfort. I better known as Zodiacmxsk, my YouTube screename. I've been posting my original mixes for a couple years, and in return received a lot of media attention. But, here's the catch: nobody knows it's me. To the plain eye, I was an college student who has a black SnapBack with a galaxy rim and a varsity jacket. But I was so much more than that. I had experienced true grief, true heartbreak- and I have the scars to prove it. I was a music junkie, an artist-but with the sliver of a smile, the elusive brown-black loose braid fading into blond. I packed up my laptop and headphones. That's when I heard a snarky voice, obviously a native, speaking to somebody into his phone. "Yes father, I'm back from L.A. Yes, I know that the limo is waiting outside of the lounge. Horrible city, L.A. Full of pieces on shit-" that's when his eyes landed on me. A tougue ran over perfectly straightened white teeth. He looked my age, maybe a few months older. A smug smirk graced his features-

I scowled and did the typical thing- gave him the finger. That angered him. 'Bye, fuckboy.' I mouthed, with a snarl. His white blonde hair was too fake, his features too perfect. Any girl would fawn over him, but I was smart. Never trust men like that.

"SERINA!" My dad enveloped me in a hug, my suitcase, which I just picked up, ramming painfully into my side from the sudden stop.

"Ow. It's great to see you too, dad." I smiled. We got into the car and for 45 minutes drove. I could see the skyline of London.

"Almost there!" Dad said cheerfully. When we reached London, I watched the crowds of people, bustling around. Dad pulled into a cobblestone driveway. An iron gate shut behind us. Dad got my luggage out of the car and tossed my the keys to the flat.

"Wow..." My eyes widened, I had stepped I got he spacious living area, and the black granite kitchen was around the wall corner. The were floor to ceiling windows of the wall facing the garden. A staircase going down was where I was drawn to. My dad's bedroom was there, and next door was mine. It was already painted a dark shade of grey, my preferred choice of bedroom color. We both had a tiny deck onto the garden. "Severus Snape, you are such a liar." I grinned and rolled my eyes at my dad.

"Maybe." He replied. "Your furniture and things will be arriving tomorrow. I have the day off, I want to show you around and-oh! The college you applied to phoned. You were accepted!"

"Really?!" I smiled. My dad took off my SnapBack hat and ruffled my hair.

"First day is in a week. Now, do you want to go to convent garden or Picadilly Circus?" He asked.

"I want to watch Doctor Who and sleep. Wow, I'm in the country where my favorite show takes place! That's cool as fu-"

 _"Language_ , Serina."

"Fine."

A week later, my room was set up. Laptop and iMac on my desk, speakers and headphones handy, Doctor who poste framed and hanging above my wall, my bedside table with my lamp and phone charger, and my books, which took up two whole shelves. I read a lot. A family picture of Mom, Dad, and I rested on my bedside table. "SEEEEERRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!" My dad bellowed. "UNIVERSITY STARTS TODAY!"

I hauled myself out of bed and picked out my clothes. Ripped black jeggings, maroon shirt, black vans, my SnapBack, and a olive green varisity jacket with cream sleeves. I shoved my SnapBack, phone, laptop, and headphones into my leather crossover, and left my hair down, my side bangs drooping onto the center of my face until I brushed it easily to the side. "Alright Dad, let's go!" I said cheerfully. My dad was in his black suit with a emerald tie. He was known as Professor Snape on campus, the feared Chemistry teacher.

We boarded the Underfround, aka 'The Tube' and headed towards the center of the city. We got out, and walked until we were in campus, which was huge. People were jabbering in the usual British dialect, I did hear some foreign accents, but no familiar American accents. I was givien my schedule, and looked it over. All the familiar classes, and my performing arts ones, too. That's when I heard the whispers. A name floated up to my ears: Zodiacmxsk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zodiacmxsk.

Zodiacmxsk.

Me.

Serina Snape.

I blinked, and my thoughts returned to normal.

"They don't know it's you. That's impossible. Only dad knows." I muttered

But what if they found out?

I shuddered and went to class, or at least tried too. I got caught up in campus traffic, and for a second, I thought I saw a flash of too perfect white blonde hair...

* * *

Finally, it was the end of the first day at University. Nobody came up to me, but instead I got strange looks. Must've gotten around I'm Snape's daughter. I took out my phone and was about to call my dad, but then stopped. A official looking notice and resumes were in the student lounge. I picked one up.

"Internship opportunities at Slytherin Recording Studios?!" They were the top music production company in the world! My eyes scanned down the paper. "Name, DOB, musical talents (if any)..." The list went on and on. I heard voices from the hallway. I stuffed the paper into my bag, pulled my SnapBack low over my face, and ran out the door, only to knock into somebody's chest. "Excuse Me." I murmured quickly, then sprinted down the hall and across campus to get to the science building. I found my dad in his lab, grading. "Hey." I said, walking up to the desk and sat down, resting on the side of it.

"Hello, dear. How was it?"

"Fine. Do you have a pen?"

"Look in my bag, Serina."

I dug through my dad's bag until I found a red ballpoint pen. I shrugged, pulled out my application, and started writing. After half an hour, I went to drop the form off to Student Resources. The receptionist there looked over my form, eyebrows raised.

"You're Professor Snape's kid? I would've thought you'd persued the internship at Ravenclaw Labs."

"My interests lay outside of science, ma'am. When will the results come back?"

"You entered quite late, and the shipment is going out tomorrow, so in three days or so."

"Okay, thank you!" I began to walk away.

"Wait. There is one thing you must know about Sluthering Records. The CEO, Lucius Malfoy, has a son named Draco. Apparently, the son does horrific things to the interns. I've heard stories about-about how he took them home, one by one, until there were none left. So if you do get in, be careful."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me." I walked out, the weight of the story crushing down on my shoulders. "One by one, huh. By the sounds of it, he probably has sex with them, and fires them after he's done." I thought. I was going to have to be careful.

"Watch your back, Serina. No pity for the players."

* * *

When I got home, Dad and I went straight to our rooms to work. "Dadddddddddddd..." I whined from his doorway

"Hmmmm?" He said, looking up from his work.

"I'm going out to get food. Want anything?"

"I'm fine dear."

"See you, then." I grabbed my jacket and put my wallet and phone into the pocket. I strolled out, enjoying the crisp London air. "Let's see...I have 20 pounds, which is like how many US dollars...uh." My face scrunched up while I tried to do the math. "I have no clue." I sighed and looked for a familiar logo. "Starbucks will do." I walked into the cafe, and enjoyed the warmth. Imp ordered a panini and coffee. My phone went off. "A call from...the recording studios?!" I hissed.

"Hello?"

"Is this Serina Snape?" A female voice, obviously British asked.

"Yes."

"I would like to inform you that your application has passed."

"That was quick."

"You must report to the Studios tomorrow for the internship. You are personally Draco Malfoy's intern."

I choked on my coffee. Grabbing my paper bag with the panini in it, I walked out.

"W-what?!" I coughed.

"A schedule has been emailed to you. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." I grumbled marching home.

"Oh you are Draco Malfoy's assistant blahbkahblahblahblah." I said in a high pitched, fast talking voice. "JUST MY LUCK!" I kicked the pillar outside the door a few times before going inside. I quickly realized my dad was asleep. I quietly shut his bedroom door a crept to mine. I sat at my desk, ate, and after I finished my homework, started mixing to get my mind off of things. It was another original. The recurring beats of dubstep floated to my ears. After thirty minutes, I yawned. I went to go brush my teeth and got changed into a huge black sweater with jogger pants underneath. I curled up in bed, wondering what was going to happen to me tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up, and got ready. I did my hair in the usual loose braid, and changed into a grey shirt, blue denim jeggings, combat boots, and a dark green varsity jacket with black sleeve with white stripes on the cuffs. "Morning!"'I ran up the stairs to the kitchen, where my dad was making toast. "Dad, I have an internship, so I'm missing sphalf of Uni." My phone went off. "Shit! Gotta go, love you!" I kissed dad on the cheek and ran out the door, and sprinted down the street to the Underground station. When I got out in central London, I dodged the crowds of men in suits and women in their work uniforms. I stopped abruptly in front of the huge glass building emblazoned with 'Slytherin Recording Studios' in silver on the marble fountain in front of me. I walked around the fountain and went into the building up to the receptionist. "Serina Snape, intern." I drummed my fingers on the counter. A emerald and silver badge was given to me, emblazoned with a snake. I clipped it to my pant side, like most of the people here. I followed the receptionist to the elevator, who pressed the button for the 80th floor. I could see all of London from the huge windows. "Mr Malfoy?" The receptionist knocked on a door with the tag 'Draco Malfoy.' We entered into a huge black marble room, which resembled a long corridor. The only light came from the floor to ceiling Windows behind a black marble desk and black leather chair. That's when the person in the chair swiveled around.

" _You."_

The boy from the airplane. The one with the too perfect hair and the too white teeth. We snarled at each other. "Go." Malfoy snapped to the receptionist, who immediately left. "So..." The glint of white teeth and the flash of grey eyes. "Serina Snape...what an _interesting_ name." He looked me over, and I saw the look of something animalistic in his eyes.

Lust.

"I've already heard about you, Malfoy. What you do to the interns-"

"So?" The smirk graced his lips once again.

"You piece of SHIT!"

Anger was unmistakable now. "Listen here, Snape. _I'm_ in charge of of you. _I_ can make you beg on your knees for fucking mercy-"

"I don't think so." I snarled

"My father will hear about this!" Draco roared

"Go ahead, you spoiled, insufferable, British douche-!" That's when a notice on his iphone went off.

"Let's go." He grabbed his black suit jacket and started to storm towards the door. "You have to come too." He said roughly. "And take off the hat." He hissed.

"No." I snapped back and miserably followed him. We went into the elevator, and looked straight ahead, not even looking at each other. We got off on the 55th floor, towards a meeting room. "I'll stay here." I grumbled, rolling my eyes leaning against the the wall across from the room.

"Get my lunch then." Draco snarled, and threw a crumpled piece of paper at my face. I caught it right out of the air, mere inches from my face. I stalked into the elevator and looked over his order. I suddenly smiled. This was perfect to get revenge on Draco Malfoy and his spoiled, pretentious ways.

Half an hour later, I returned to Draco's office, and looked around. Nobody was there. Quickly, I poured a cup and vinegar and a cup of salt, into his food. To mask the smell, I added spices and sauces you would normally get in Chinese takeout. I snapped the plastic lid back onto the container of noodles and left a note on the bag. "You owe me 15 pounds. I'm off to get my own lunch. Hope you die in a hole, Serina." I went over to the Au Bon Pain across the street to get iced tea and a sandwich, then went to the intern break room. I had twenty minutes of peace before a red faced Malfoy burst in.

"Hm?" I looked at him, acting innocent.

"Snape, you BITCH!"

"You deserved it."

Draco opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "You're staying here for the rest of the damn day for this crack-"

"Ahem." A voice said from the doorway. A tall, pale man who had a striking resemblance to Draco. I blanched. The CEO, Lucius Malfoy. Oh crap.

"Father," Draco spluttered. "This-this _tramp_ spiked my food with the most disgusting of substances-"

"One: I'm right here. Two: that was vinegar and salt, dumbass!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. With a smirk identical to Draco's, he turned to his son. "Draco, you must stop complaining. It's bad figure. And you're needed in the recording studio. New talent has been found. Miss Snape, come as well."

Draco and I let out identical groans, and threw a glare at each other. I followed the two, working on arrangements on my phone. In the elevator, Mr. Malfoy looked over at what I was doing with interest. "I know your father, Miss Snape. I would've thought you'd have persued the internship at-"

"Ravenclaw Labs. Yeah, I know. Everybody keeps on saying that. Sir." I added quickly. We got off at the 24th floor. I followed father and son to a medium sized room. A recording studio. My eyes fell not on the sound booth, but the equipment outside it. It was a DJs dream. Not like I could afford any of the stuff though.

"Sir, you have got to listen to this, it's amazing." A man a couple years older than me showed him something on his laptop. I didn't look up from my phone, until I heard the dubstep coming from the computer.

That was Zodiacmxsk's music.

My music.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My phone slid out of my hand and hit the floor, which broke me out of my shocked state. I quickly picked it up, and checked it for any cracks. Luckily, there were none.

"Experienced at such a young age. It's quite amazing. Draco?" Lucius asked.

Malfoy shrugged.

I continued to work on my arrangements, acting like nothing was wrong. In my mind, thoughts were racing through my brain. They can't trace me, can they? I hope nobody knows. But what if they find out-No, that's impossible. Is it?

"Miss Snape?"

I looked up, and realized the CEO was standing near a Launchpad, which had many more buttons than the small one I had at home.

"Sir?"

"We wanted to test your abilities. All interns have to do it."

I gulped, and stepped up to the launchpad.

"All you have to do is make the beat to these songs. I'm very sure you've heard them. It'll have no background music, that's up to you. We can and will hear every mistake that you make."

Well that comment was reassuring. I tapped each button to hear the sounds uploaded onto it. The first song was Keeping Your Head Up by Birdy. I easily replicated the exact beats from the song. Then it suddenly switched to Love Myself by Hailee Stienfield. Then Long Road to Hell in Avicii's older album. After eight minutes of constantly switching, the music stopped. "Oh thank god." I sighed a bit tired.

Once again, Draco was staring and gaping at me. I tipped the brim of my SnapBack to them and walked out.

* * *

Once I was outside the studio, I let out a shaky breath and realized my mistake. They thought I was an amateur, and I had easily forgot that and hit every beat in time and on time. "Fuc-" I began to hiss. I could clearly hear the Malfoy's in the studio.

"Draco, if we find Zodiacmxsk, profits would be raised and we could make a killing off of their music. This is how the business works, my son. And when you inherit this company, you will be the perfect heir." Mr Malfoy cackled. "You should get rid of that intern, too. I don't need anymore low class scum around here. And get somebody to trace her internet notifications and history. I think Zodiacmxsk is somewhere in London, and our top suspect is Snape. So get to it!"

"Father isn't that a bit extreme-" Draco was cut off by a harsh crack. His father must have slapped him.

"All I need is more _profits_. NOW HURRY UP!" The CEO roared, before storming out. I quickly turned the corner so he wouldn't see me. After thirty seconds, I came out to face a embarrassed Draco rubbing his cheek.

"Give me your phone."

"No."

" _Give me your phone_." Draco hissed

"No. You made me miss a day of classes." I snapped.

"Snape, I swear-"

"What?! That seems like you always say, to scare the shit out of people! Well I'm not like that, Malfoy. So try me."

"You impossible American, _shit!_ "

"You're so CHILDISH!" I yelled back. "I'm leaving."

"You still have to come tomorrow."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The next day, I had classes before going over to the studios. I sat through four long classes, and caused a minor explosion in my dad's class. I was rushing outside of the building and along the lovely grounds until I tripped on a loose cobblestone in the campus center, and al burst of pain ricocheted through my side as I hit the ground. My stuff flew everywhere, and my phone flew out of my hand. A hand snatched it out of the air. Two hulking boys were grunting to somebody standing behind them.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Draco and I yelled in unison, staring at each other. I rolled over onto my back to stare up at the sky, my stuff spread out near me. The three boys peered over me.

"Shush, I'm looking for my mom. She said that she'd be in the clouds." I murmured.

"Boss," one of the boys grunted. "She's mental. Can I break her nose?"

"Shut up Goyle." Draco snapped.

"The other boy scratched his chin. "If her mum's I'm the clouds, then she must be dead-

"Shut up Crabbe." Draco said, irritated. "Go back to the car."

"But boss-"

" _Now."_

Crabbe and Goyle grumbled and tromped away. I still stared up at the sky, while Draco stared down at me. I blinked and got up. I started to pick up my stuff, and surpisingly, Draco was helping. We reached for the same chemistry textbook and for a millisecond, our fingers brushed over each other's. Draco and I turned tomato red.

"Sorry-"

"Whatever." Draco scratched the back of his head.

I slipped my things into my bag. "Phone." I held out my hand. Draco had turned it on, and checked if I had any YouTube notifications. Nothing was there. He handed it back over to me.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Draco and I had shared even more moments together. Some embarrassing, some okay, I guess. But he was still infuriating. After Music Theory, I went home for my break. I raided the fridge and took out some Chinese takeout from a few days ago. Sitting down, I scrolled through my social media pages. Then my phone rang.

"How the HELL did you even get my number, Malfoy?!"

"I'm magically rich and persuasive." His snarky tone met my ear. "Anyways, I have paperwork for you to do."

"I'll be there later. Bye bye." I hung up and rolled my eyes. This internship was stressful alright. And Mr Malfoy was still hunting down Zodiacmxsk. Great.

* * *

I arrived at the studios two hours later. Draco was stressed out when I arrived at his office. "FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!" He yelled, ruffling his hair.

"Yo. Prettyboy." I rolled my eyes, and went through the mail he made me get. "Tax bill, another tax bill-ok..." I dropped the issue of Playboy magazine into the trash can.

"Hey, I pay good money for that-!"

"You're desperate. Go actually hook up with somebody and have a stable relationship." I groaned. "All the images in there are women that have been photoshopped to death." I flipped through the remain few envelopes, until I found a fancy silver envelope.

Draco snatched it from me and another stream of curses came from his mouth.

"I HATE this STUPID GALA!"

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, Snape, you are so stupid sometimes. The Empire Gala is a high society meeting of all the top music producers in the world, and every damn year I have to do with my father. And this year is even worse, because I'm meeting my future wife-"

"WHAT?!" I started walking towards his desk, then felt myself falling to the floor-

I felt two arms wrap around me. Draco looked down at me, a pissed look on his face, and a notciable red blush spreading across our faces.

"Be more careful." He dropped me on the floor. "As I was saying, my father wants me to marry the daughter of an rich company. Her name is Astoria or something like that." Draco said angrily. "That's all he cares about. _Money._ "

"Malfoy-"

"Go."

"What?"

"JUST GO!"

"I will not. You don't even know how to love, so I don't see the problem."

"Yes I do-"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" I screamed. I turned to leave, and Draco yanked my jacket sleeve. Cold air brushed my arms, and Draco faltered. I heard my jacket hit the floor.

The scars on my arms were what he was gaping at. The scars I had given myself. The scars from my severe depression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time passed in slow motion as I heard the slight _ka-chink_ of the buttons of my jacket when it hit the floor. It was just Maloy and I, his hand wrapped around my wrist. I knew what he was looking at, and tears of shame started falling down my face.

His arms enveloped me in a sudden coat of warmth. Draco's chin buried in my hair, his toned chest pressed against my back. "I'm sorry. For what I've said, Serina." He murmured. His warm breath brushed against my neck, and a shudder of discomfort ran through me, mixed with a hint of teenage andrenaline.

"Mr Malfoy!" A sharp rap at the door made Draco pull away from me. He handed me my jacket, and for the briefest moment, our fingers were entwined before he answered the door.

"Your father wants to see you, Sir." The assistant said, handing Malfoy a black folder emblazoned with the emerald company crest.

"I'll be up in five minutes." Draco snapped, slamming the door. That's when he dragged me with him to his desk, and gave me the folders.

"Look through it."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He said, exasperated. I rolled my eyes and went through the file. My face fell.

"Marriage documents." I breathed. The pen Malfoy was twirling in between his fingers clattered to the ground.

" _What?_ No- that can't be right-" Draco went paler than he already was with shock. "He's serious about the marriage..."

"I'm so sorry." I said abruptly. "And I just realized, I have a class in ten minutes so...See ya!" I ran out of the studios, wanting to keep as much distance between Draco Malfoy and I.

* * *

I marched back to my home after class, where my dad had left a note on the door. "Serina, I'm at a falculty meeting, I'll be home late." I read. I sighed and fumbled for the keys.

I plopped down on my couch with a big tub of wonton soup. I opened my computer and watched a few episodes of Star VS the forces of evil. That's when I heard sirens outside my door.

"Hello?" I opened the door to see a couple of policemen.

"Are you Serina Snape?" One of the men inquired. I nodded.

"Am I in trouble? I swear, I haven't done anything-"

"Miss, we are sorry to say, but...your father has been found...dead."

And the the world went black.

* * *

I woke up staring at a white ceiling. I blinked and sat up.

I was in a hospital room.

And right next to me, hanging on to my bed railing like a lifeline, was Draco bloody Malfoy. And standing behind him was a girl our age. And she was beautiful. Perfectly curled hair, red lips, piercing eyes. Probably rich, by the looks of it.

"..." Draco and I stared at each other.

"Tosser." I grinned.

"...anddddd she's back." Draco rolled his eyes teasingly. The girl behind him smiled. A kind, genuine smile. That's when memories flashed before my eyes. _"Your father has been found...dead."_

I was crying without realizing. "Is it true?" My voice broke. Draco and the girl's faces filled with grief.

"I'm sorry, Serina-" Draco began. I was shaking violently. First my mother, barely six months ago...and now my father.

"N-n-n-no, it can't be true...it can't be." I sobbed. The two looked at me with sorrow. The girl shoved Draco out of the room, and took his chair.

"Hey." She began. "Calm down. It'll be alright." She eased me back down into my pillow. "I'm Astoria." She smiled. I noticed the huge diamond ring on her finger. This was Draco's bride to be.

"Serina." I croaked.

"Well, Serina, I'm very sorry for your loss." Astoria patted my hand gently. "I hope we can be friends. Draco's told me a lot about your antics. You're very energetic, apperently. But you're suffering, and you managed to keep it to yourself."

My eyelids felt heavy. I let out the tiniest smile through my tears.

"You were brought here because of shock. You collapsed, and nearly broke your ankle." Astoria continued. "I should leave you to rest. When you're out of here, we'll have a proper chat. Show me your fighters spirit then. Goodbye for now." Astoria got up and left, leaving me to fall asleep in my bed.

* * *

A few days later I was back at home, on strong antidepressants. Astoria kept on coming by and looked after me. She was a nice friend, I guess.

"Serina, I'm taking you out tonight." She suddenly declared. I shrugged. "You need to get out of this house. You haven't seen sunlight in days, and your parents wouldn't want you cooped up in here."

"I have reasons to stay in here." My eyes strayed to my laptop and launchpad, which were resting on the island in the kitchen.

"Honey, you need to have fun."

"How's the wedding planning going?" I changed the subject, and Astoria raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you if you come out with me to a club."

I rolled my eyes. "We can't even go to one. We have to be 21-"

"Not here, silly! It's 18 or older to start drinking alcohol legally." Astoria winked. She dragged me off of the sofa and downstairs into my room, which had a stack of boxes resting on the wall.

"Serina, are you packing up?!"

"Tori," I began, calling her by the nickname I gave her. "I don't have a job, which means I don't have money. I can't have a car because I don't have money or taken my drivers test here."

She looked at the flat pieces of unassembled boxes. Then she gathered them up, marched outside, and stuffed them down my trash can.

"Toriiiiiiiiii." I groaned, following her back inside.

"I'll leave you some extra money in your bank account. Your dad must've had some in there."

"You're too good to me." I grinned. "What if I stole your man?"

"I highly doubt that."

"True."

Astoria sat down on the edge of my bed. "Now." She sat back. "Show me outfits that scream London nightclub scene."

"Uh...this?" I pulled out a black crop top, red jeggings, pumps, and a grey bomber jacket.

"Keep the jacket, put away everything else." Astoria jumped up and went through my closet. "You don't have anyyything good. We're going shopping." She looked at the time. It was 12 in the afternoon. "OFF TO CONVENT GARDEN WE GO!"

* * *

"If they don't have anything good at Anthropologie, we're going to Urban Outfitters." Astoria dragged me into Urban.

"This one?" She asked me, pulling out a black and gold miniskirt.

"I want to be able to walk. A short dress, maybe?" I replied, looking through racks. "I like this one." I pulled out a rose gold colored dress, Stich was pretty short, but it revealing.

"it would look good with this SnapBack." My friend went over to a rack and brought over a olive green SnapBack with a small gold square on the front.

"Yep!" I snatched the hat from her, and went into the dressing rooms. When I came out, Astoria gaped.

"HOLY SH-" She yelped, then calmed down. "You are so ready for this. Now get back into your clothes and pay for this-" suddenly her eyebrows shot up. "Ohmygod, how much is that outfit. She looked at the tags and did the math. "It's the equivalent of 260 American dollars. I'm paying for this." She declared.

"No, Astoria, you don't have to-" I scratched the back of my head. "Look, I'm not that poor. I'll pay."

"Fine. I'm paying when you find some shoes."

"Deal." I grinned, and we both burst out laughing.

A few minutes later, we paraded into a shoes store, laden with bags. "Now, Ser, you want to be able to dance. Since this is your first time to a club, you should not wear heels. You could break your ankle or something." Astoria advised, looking through shelves of shoes. "I saw this really cool pair of black and gold ones the other day-aha!" She showed me a cool pair of pure black Nike force high tops with a metallic gold logo on the side.

"Ooooooooooooo." I stared at them, practically drooling.

"Well then, that was quick. I'll go pay." She said, and skipped off to the counter.

* * *

"Come on, Ser, it doesn't take that long to get into a dress-" Astoria whined from outside my bathroom door.

"I'm done, I'm done...how does it look?" I stepped out of the bathroom, and Astoria squealed.

"PERFECT! NOW LETS GO!" Astoria herself looked amazing in a sky blue miniskirt, white crop top, and strappy heels. Not to mention the gold hoops that must've cost a fortune. She dragged me into a taxi and told the driver to go to the Center of London nightclub. When we got there, a huge line of people were waiting outside. Astoria breezed past the guard, and sat us down with-

"Ugh. You never told me he'd be here." I scowled at Malfoy, who kissed Astoria. I shuddered. "Careful, Tori, you don't know where he's been."

"You're just jealous because you've never had a boyfriend." Draco smirked, and I groaned.

I was about to give him a snappy retort when Astoria sighed. "You two are bickering children. I'm getting us drinks." She weaved through crowds of people until she was gone from sight. And then Draco groaned.

"I hate this."

"Hm?" I was scrolling absentmindedly through photos on my phone, and paled when I saw a goofy selfie of me and dad. I felt tears pile up, ready to burst through, but I wiped my eyes. I was here to have fun, not cry.

"I hate being...being a fake lover. I don't want to be with _her._ "

"She actually loves you, ya know?" I looked up from my phone.

"I like somebody else."

"You? Draco Malfoy, actually _having feelings_ for somebody? How thick do you think I am?" I scoffed. "So how's the search for Zodiacmxsk going?"

"Dad's getting madder everyday. They're elusive, I must give them that."

I smirked and decided mentally I would never sign a contract with a boss like Lucius Malfoy. "I guess they don't want to be found."

"Ser, you're starting with beer." Astoria came back, with a tray of shots and a beer. She set it down in front of me and I sniffed it. Then I took a gulp.

"Not bad." I shrugged, taking another sip.

"So, Serina," Astoria looked at me with a glint in her eye. "Ever had sex?"

I spat pat out the mouthful of beer I was about to swallow. " _WHAT?!"_ I spluttered.

"Oh come on," she said, downing another shot. "I've had sex plenty of times."

"I'm sorta...well...a virgin." I mumbled.

Draco and Astoria started laughing their asses off. "A virgin? With looks like that?!" Astoria laughed.

"Do you think a guy would put up with a girl who has a attitude and mixes R four in the morning? Doubtful." I retorted.

"Anyways, I'm going dancing. See ya, suckers!" A tipsy Astoria got up and staggered away to the dance floor. Draco stood up abruptly and straightened his jacket.

"Can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." I got up and followed him to a back hallway. "So..." I looked around aimlessly.

"I know it's you."

"What?"

"I know your Zodiacmxsk."

"That's not true-" I backed up as Draco stepped closer.

"Liar." His voice took on a chiding lilt. "Honestly, if you weren't such a bad liar, I'd be out of here and fucking my fiancé. But that's not the case, is it?" He stepped closer and closer, until he had me pressed against the wall.

"Now if you want your secret to not be released...you'll be mine." His breath grazed my neck.

" _Stop it_." I tried to push him away, but Malfoy pinned my arms above my head. "This is assault-"

"It won't be if the other person is willing. I've seen the way you look at me. You've seen the way I look at you. We both know we want this."

All the feelings I'd been hiding burst through. "I DON'T know what I want Draco-everything that's happened to me...I can't take this-take _you_ away from my best friend..." I realized I was crying by this point, and Draco wiped away my tears.

"It'll be alright. And I won't tell if you won't. I don't want to sell you out, it's just that-" he hissed under his breath. "I usually have to threaten to get what I want. And I want to be with you...and not just for one night."

We looked at each other at the eye, and we both saw the desire in us. And before I knew it, his lips crashed against mine, and I knew I wanted him-wanted Draco Malfoy to be mine. I felt his hands grip my waist tightly, while I wove my fingers through his white blonde hair, a beat pulsing through my body-

 _Draco, Draco, Draco_.


End file.
